This new carnation cultivar originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety names "Klemaxi", being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers. This sport was discovered by me in my greenhouses at Stuttgart in 1982 and was selected for propagation because of its bright, white coloration. Successive generations of this new cultivar propagated by means of cuttings have demonstrated that the new plant has not only retained the continuous and abundant production capability of its parent but also that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.